Time After Time
by ExtraordinarySoul
Summary: The sequel to 'Everything We Had.' Alice and Reid both know they're lonely. What they don't know is that Alice's boyfriend is stalking them, the BAU are worried about Reid, that they're both about to get abducted and most of all, that they're in love.
1. Abused

I honestly cannot believe the reviews I received on 'Everything We Had.' I just wrote that story on a whim and all in one piece, splitting it just for a fan fiction. It's weird yet wonderful to see how you guys reacted so well! I can't make any promises, but I'm going to try and make this sequel work. Thanks again!!

NOTE: It will be told mostly from Alice's point of view, occasionally from Reid's.

---

I close the door to the apartment and sigh. It is late and I have spent most of the day wandering around the city, unable to find a place to clear my head. Clear my head of what happened at the BAU.

"Alice!"

My boyfriend Derek shouts in a drunken tone at me from the couch. I jump, dropping my purse on the floor. He gestures to me.

"Where were you?" Derek demands.

I swallow, "Walking."

"Walking where? With who?" 

"Around the city, by myself."

"Well it's about fxxxing time you got here. It's been nearly twenty-four hours, you know."

I hold back tears, "Derek, please, I really don't want to…"

Derek gets up and swaggers over to me, the heavy scent of whisky on his breath, "Don't make me do something you'll regret, "he threatens, "Like the last time you said no."

I am trapped. I can't say no him now. I don't want any more bruises.

"Ok."

---

Reid's POV

I hold the card in my shaking hand as I stand next to the phone in my apartment. Why is it so hard for me to dial a number? I've called Morgan or Garcia a million times, it seems. So why can't I do this?

Easy: Morgan and Garcia aren't Alice.

Straighten up, you fool, I tell myself. It's no big deal. I finally pick up the phone after debating with myself a hundred times or more and call her.

The phone rings a few times before she answers, "H-hello?"

"Alice," I can feel my tongue swelling, "H-hi. It's Spencer Reid calling."

"Oh," she sounds tired, almost weak, "Do you need me for more questioning?"

"No, actually, I was wondering…" I pause upon hearing her whimper on the other end, and I grow worried, "Alice, are you ok?"

Alice's voice seems to crack, "N-no, I'm not…"

"Did something happen?"

Her voice becomes a whisper, "I can't tell you…not now…"

I formulate a plan, "Can you meet me at The Missing Page Café?"

"Ok. When?"

"Now."

---

Alice's POV

I hang up the phone. Derek is fast asleep in bed and I am thankful. I take the opportunity to creep into the bathroom, looking in the mirror.

I look like hell.

My hair is an absolute mess and clumps of it are missing. Eyes that have dark circles and emptiness seem to hold up my distressed face. I am still naked from the night before, and I see my fragile body in my reflection, covered in scratches and bruises from Derek's hands. I hate it.

Just then, I hear Derek moving in bed. I panic and grab the nearest clothes I can find, not caring that I wore them yesterday. Quickly I grab my bag and throw my cell phone inside. Heading out the window in the living room, I climb down the stairs and race down the street.

It is clear I will pay for this later when Derek realizes I am gone.


	2. Running Away

I walk into the café and look around. It seems relatively busy, as usual. I like this place because it's part old-fashioned library/bookstore and part coffee shop. The old-looking armchairs and small chandeliers make it even better. I almost feel comfortable.

"Alice."

I whirl around and see Spencer Reid standing there, holding a cup of tea in his hand, "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"No, it's fine," I reassure him, "Can we find someplace private?"

"Yeah, sure," Spencer gestures for me to follow him to one of the reading areas, "Here. You still like green tea?"

I give him a tiny smile as he hands me my own cup, "Yes, thank you."

We both sit down in chairs, facing each other. Spencer looks me in the eye, "Listen, I wanted to apologize for what happened at the BAU. I really wasn't very nice about it…"

"It's ok," I tell him, "Really, it is."

Spencer wets his lips, "You sounded upset on the phone. What happened?"

I grip my cup tightly, "I got hurt."

"Hurt? How so?"

His eyes are boring into me. I cannot look at him. I bite my lower lip and look down into my tea, "I live with my boyfriend, Derek. I've lived with him for three years."

The three worst and most hellish years of my life, that is.

"Within the last year, he's…changed," I tell him, looking down into my tea, "We used to be close, but since the incident, he's become…" I feel tears welling up in my eyes. I am ashamed of myself as I look down into my cup, feeling the steam rise up and stick to my chin, "Different. It's like I don't even know him anymore...and...I just can't seem to get away from him. I want to, but I can't. I just can't."

Spencer is watching me intently. Please don't ask any questions, I beg him in my thoughts. I do not want to have to explain everything to him. Not yet, anyway.

"I guess you'll have to come live with me, then."

I look at him in surprise, "I'm sorry?"

"Well, unless you want to go to the police, I know some people I could contact and-"

"No, no the police," I shake my head, "They're the last people I want to get involved." I pause. "No offense."

"None taken," he sips his tea, "So you want to bunk at my place? I've got an apartment nearby…"

"Spencer, please, I couldn't intrude-"

"You wouldn't be. Trust me, I've got a good hiding place," he reassures me, "You need to get away, Alice."

His words convince me he is right. Then again, Spencer Reid needs little persuasion when it comes to me. At least he did back when we were much younger.

And he still gets me now.


	3. Derek Watches

I follow Spencer out of The Missing Page and we go out onto the street. He hails down a cab for us and opens the door for me. I quickly get inside and he follows. Right away he gives the driver his address and we speed off.

I make the mistake of glancing back through the window, and I see him.

Derek Wilmot.

He glares at me angrily, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. I'm pretty sure he sees Reid sitting next to me as we drive away. Fear runs through me in an icy cold instant. I grab his hand.

Spencer looks at me, "Alice? You alright?"

My lip quivers, "Yeah…just a little nervous."

He grips my hand and whispers, "It's ok…"

Derek shrinks into the distance and disappears from sight, but somehow I know he has not yet disappeared from my life.


	4. All Around Me

"Home sweet home," Spencer Reid says as he opens the door to his apartment, "It's small, but it works."

"Wow…" I say, my mouth dropping open. I will admit right away that Spencer never really was one for design, but in terms of being practical with an equal mixture of disorganized, he is something different. His apartment has a nice little living room, one bedroom, one bathroom, and a tiny kitchen. All of the colours are moderate, not too exciting, and there are random papers scattered everywhere around the living room. It is small, but it's…cozy.

"I don't exactly have another place for you to sleep, so…" he starts to scratch the back of his head, "You can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"That's fine, I can take the couch." I insist.

"You're the guest."

"Then I get to choose."

"Exactly. And I'm choosing the couch for you. Therefore, you get the bed."

"Wait…what?"

Spencer grins, "Ah, mind games."

I scoff, "Typical."

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you still do it after all these years." I say without thinking.

"Yeah, well maybe I haven't changed much since the last time you saw me."

We both pause and look at each other. We are both embarrassed, in a painful yet bittersweet kind of way. It brings back a memory in my mind.

---

"I still don't get it," I said, "What did you do?"

"Well, you see, you cross multiply to get the value of x, you divide it by pie and then…"

Spencer continued to ramble, but I stopped listening. I looked at him as he spoke. A kind of magic appeared whenever Spencer Reid was talking. It seemed as though the pain he endured at home disappeared and a new person was reborn. Every word was laced with extravagance; as though it was all just meant for me to see. He was…beautiful.

---

And he is now.

Just then, his cell phone rings.

"Excuse me," Spencer answers it, "Reid. Yes? Ok, I'll let Emily…oh, alright then. Yeah I have them here. I'll call Hotch. Did you talk to Garcia already? Good. I'll be right there."

He closes his phone and gives me a disappointed look, "Alice, that was one of my coworkers, JJ…I have to go."

"That's fine. Can I stay here?" I ask gingerly.

"Oh, of course! Sure you can! I mean, you're here now…"

"Thanks."

Reid walks to the door with his messenger bag and jacket still on. He prepares to leave and I stand watching him. I bite my lip.

"Spencer?"

"Yes?"

"When will you be home?"

He pauses, "I'm not sure. I'll leave my card if you have to call me."

I smile, "Ok, thanks."

As Spencer Reid closes the door and leaves, I sigh sadly. I am alone, and he is all around me.


	5. Photographs and False Alarms

I'd like to thank mabelreid. I love reading your reviews 

---

After he leaves, I decide to wander around his apartment. After all, it's been a few million years since I knew him, and I'd like to get to know him again, as strange as that sounds. Placing his card in my pocket, I head to the television cabinet.

It doesn't surprise me to find the only DVDs he owns are documentaries and Sci-fi series that no one watches anymore. I laugh. How very Spencer of him to keep Star Trek carefully locked up and alphabetized. At least he had the decency to keep them in order.

I dig through the mess and find what looks like a small pile of photographs. One by one I go through them. The first is a relatively new picture of Spencer and a beautiful blonde girl. They are both at what looks like a baseball game. I shiver a little, then toss it.

So he has a girlfriend.

Big deal.

The next photo is a picture I recognize instantly. Taken in a photo booth at the mall in our youth, there are four connected photos of Spencer and me making silly faces. I notice that it is torn in half, and clumsily taped back together. On the back it still reads, 'Spence and Aly The Mall Rats!'

I reach the last photograph. Even though I have never met Spencer's parents, I recognize them immediately. The awkwardness in his father's posture and the determination in his mother's eyes are reflected perfectly as they stand in the stuffy portrait studio together behind their small, bespectacled son. Fake smiles etch their faces; clearly they hide something. Spencer's hair is long and wavy, just as it is now. I turn it over. Unfortunately, whatever has been written is scratched out.

Feeling as though I've pried a little too much as it is, I put the pictures back in their place and close the cabinet. I wonder how long they have been sitting there collecting dust. Probably as long as I have, I'm sure.

I stand up. Now what?

Looking out the windows, I feel somewhat exposed. And I still don't want Derek to find me. I'm sure Reid won't mind if I just close the curtains.

I glance at the kitchen and decide to check it out. After all, he did say to make myself at home, and I did want to find out why the hell he was so skinny. Probably a million lean cuisines and protein shakes.

Or nothing except Mr. Noodles and coffee.

Geez, for having a girlfriend, Dr. Reid's cupboards are practically bare.

After wandering around his apartment, I realize I'm sort of tired. I don't want to be a nuisance, but since Spencer said I had to sleep in the bed, I head for it. Flipping on the light switch in his room, I see a very practical set-up – almost like it is straight from a Sears catalogue. But I don't care. It beats sleeping in a crummy bed with Derek.

Knowing I haven't any pyjamas or anything else to wear to bed, I pull back the sheets and crawl inside. They are warm and cozy. My head rests on the pillow, and I have to smile to myself when I realize the pillow smells like Reid. I wrap my arms around it and fall asleep.

---

"It'll all make sense in the morning," Gideon says to us as we head out, "Just wait and see."

"Well, that was beyond stupid," Garcia quips, "Why would someone call in pretending to be the unsub?"

"High school kids don't have enough entertainment these days," Morgan tells her.

Garcia spits, "Yeah, between the instant messaging, texting and iPod whorism, they're stuck playing jacks 24/7."

JJ shakes her head, "Sorry about that one, Reid."

"Nah, it's not your fault," I reply casually, "It was kind of fun, really."

My mind quickly

"So, while we're together, why not celebrate our togetherness and go to my place?" Garcia suggests, "There's some Mott's Clamato in my fridge that's dying to be the center of attention."

Morgan nods, "I'm in for it."

JJ shrugs, "Hey, sounds good."

"Actually, I've gotta get home," I say hastily, remembering Alice, "I'll have to pass." 

"What, genius Dr. Reid going to miss his soap operas?" Garcia arches an eyebrow.

"Those are only on weekday afternoons."

Silence.

"I just have to go."

"Alright then," Garcia raises her hands in surrender, "Go on then, social butterfly. Go home, organize your sock drawer, eat a pint of ice cream and sulk all by your lonesome self."

"Thanks, Penelope," I sigh, "Glad to know I can count on you."


	6. Mr Noodles

I must say, I really do appreciate your comments, mabelreid! I will be writing Morgan and Garcia in the next chapter using one of your ideas about Morgan's thoughts toward Reid having a girl live with him. Thanks so much!

--

I awaken later that night. Yawning, I turn over to face the clock radio, and see it it around 12:30. Slowly, I slip out of bed and wander into the living room.

Spencer Reid is seated on the couch, surrounded by files and papers of all sorts. He appears to be jotting things down in a dark green notebook with a ribbon bookmark. The dark circles under his eyes and the restlessness of his body movements become apparent to me.

"Should you be asleep?"

Spencer jumps, "Oh, Alice, didn't see you there…"

"Sorry," I give him a tiny smile, pushing a few papers around so I can sit next to him, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I've got work to do," he says firmly, "And it has to be done now."

"Do you always stay up this late? Even on Saturday nights?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?"

I cross my arms, "Spencer…"

He avoids my gaze and shuts his notebook, "Alright, I guess I should turn in."

At that exact moment my stomach grumbles. My face turns red as he looks at me in surprise, "Alice, you haven't eaten!"

I shrug, "Oh, you know…I was a little busy."

Yeah, busy going through your personal belongings and finding photos I didn't know you still had.

"I could order something in," he says, getting up, "What do you feel like?"

"Mr. Noodles." I say with a grin.

"How did you-" 

"I know, I shouldn't have gone through your cupboards, I was just curious."

Spencer shakes his head, "Alice, I honestly don't know what to do with you."

Love me, I think dreamily. Then I mentally slap myself. What the hell?

---

"…ok, I'll name the next one," I say through a mouthful of noodles, "What classic literary character does Data play incorrectly and why is it incorrect?"

"Easy," Spencer says, "Date's interpretation of Sherlock Holmes is often flawed due to the fact that not only did Holmes never smoke a goose-necked pipe, wore a soft cloth cap as opposed to a deerstalker cap and finally, never once did Sir Arthur Conan Doyle pen the phrase, 'It is elementary, my dear Watson.'"

I scoff, "You're such a show-off."

"Star Trek is not an easy subject to surpass with Genius Dr. Reid," he says proudly, finishing his noodles, "Thought you would know that by now."

I laugh, seeing it is nearly 2:00 am. We have been talking for so long that I can't believe how much time has passed. It feels just like the old times. It feels…nice.

"Well," I yawn, getting my bowl and taking it to the kitchen, "I should be getting some rest."

"Oh, about that," Spencer jumps up and follows me, carrying his bowl, "You can't sleep in your clothes." 

"Spence, it's not like I brought my whole closet with me." I reply dryly.

"I know! You can borrow something of mine," he scoots around me and goes into his room, emerging with a pair of plaid flannel pyjamas, "Here. Hope they're not too big."

Hardly. Despite the fact that Spencer Reid is extremely skinny, I am as well and the only difference are my slightly feminine curves. I've always been kind of awkward. Smiling, I accept his offer and go into the bathroom to change.

When I come out, I see Spencer has also changed into a pair of dark blue pj's. Unfortunately, he's gone back to work on those stupid FBI files or whatever the hell he's been doing for the last six hours or so. The boy's an absolute workaholic.

"SPENCE. GO TO SLEEP."

"I will, I will. 'Night Alice." Spencer replies quickly, waving me off.

"You don't sleep much, do you?" I comment.

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh, the dark circles under your eyes, the tired look, the messy hair…"

"My hair's not messy!" Spencer objects.

I cross my arms, "What time did you go to bed last night?"

"Why does this matter to you?"

"How much coffee do you drink?" I raise an eyebrow.

He scoffs, "Ok, this is getting silly."

"I mean, you are pretty skinny…"

"Being skinny doesn't have anything to do with my sleep patterns, Alice."

"Lie down," I tell him, "I used to do this for my mom when she couldn't sleep. Trust me, it'll help."

Spencer looks at me funny, but I coax him to lie on the couch on his stomach. He crosses his arms and rests his head. I stay on the floor next to him and gently push his shirt up to his shoulders. I then begin to press around his back with my hands.

"Oh my god," I say in surprise, "You've got kinks all over. It's not wonder you don't sleep. You must be stressed as hell."

He shrugs, "Comes with my job description."

"Ok, now I want you to relax," I tell him, "While I try to get rid of these knots you've tied around yourself."

I gently start to massage the middle of Reid's back. It takes a few minutes, but I am able to work the kinks free. He seems to be calm. The stress seems to be draining his frail body.

For the next twenty minutes I continue this, all the while memories come flowing into my mind. I remember our younger years when we'd stay up for hours watching the stars together, and how he'd tell me about the constellations. He taught me so much. More than I ever could've learned in school. I smile, wishing I could go back to those times again.

I easily find another taught muscle. I start to work it loose and a recollection flashes in my mind. I can see Spencer and me, together on my roof. I've got the radio on and that stupid song we love is playing…

_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting_

_Time after time…_

Suddenly, he makes a small noise, "Mmph…"

I pause, realizing I've just pressed too hard, "I'm sorry, you want me to stop?"

"N-no, keep going," he replies sleepily, "It feels good…"

I carry on and rub his shoulders and arms, thinking of what it must be like to work in the FBI. Clearly it has to be hard work since it keeps him up all night. Then again, Spencer never cared for sleep. Not when I knew him. I wish now I could.

It isn't long before I reach the base of his neck, working the muscles thoroughly. I close my eyes and see us walking around the mall, observing the people we see. We give them names and follow them; trying to figure out what they are doing and why. I almost laugh as I reminisce; our little game was harmless yet so much fun. None of my popular friends would have enjoyed it, that I know for sure.

I finished working on his back and go to the back of his head. His hair is soft and wavy. I can't resist running my hand through it. Reid's hair has always fascinated me, like his eyes, his intelligence, and his charm. I smile to myself.

Sitting back, I admire him. Indeed, he looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Carefully, I pull his shirt back down and cover him with a blanket. I run my hand along his cheek, thinking quietly to myself. I go into his room and climb into his vacant bed. At least here I can actually sleep.


	7. Girl and Friend

I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I was afraid it would be too sexual, but I wanted it to be more about the friendship Alice and Reid share. Well, it's a friendship for now, but I think we both know what's going to happen.

Oh, and I'm guessing that the BAU agents get weekends off sometimes…so in this chapter, it's the next day. Sunday, to be exact.

Did I mention mabelreid's frank and helpful reviews rock my world?

---

I have never slept so well in my life.

That is the first thought that comes to mind as I roll out of bed (well, out of the couch) the next morning. My muscles feel relaxed, my mind at ease, and my body far better than before. It's strange to think that it is all from someone who had once caused me so much pain.

The sun shines through the windows and casts light on the floors of my living room. I almost smile, and then I remember the files I never finished. In frustration I sigh and head to the kitchen for coffee.

Alice has already beaten me there.

Greeting me with a smile, she is sitting by the sink in my oversized pyjamas, "Good morning."

I give her a shy grin, "Morning."

Another tongue-tied silence passes by as I reach for a mug and rummage through the pantry for coffee. Out of the corner of my eye I see her watching me curiously. It makes me a bit nervous. And why should it? I mean, I deal with dangerous criminals every day. Alice is just a girl.

Right, and Penelope Garcia is just a techy.

"Err, thanks for the massage," I say awkwardly, "It was nice."

"Mmhmm," Alice nods, "Did you sleep?"

"Yeah, actually, a lot better than usual." I admit in spite of myself.

"Well, don't hesitate to let me know if you need another one," Alice jumps down from the counter and brushes past me, "It's not like I'm all booked or anything."

I might take her up on that.

Just minutes later, I hear a knock on the door. I turn and frown, walking to answer it. Peering through the keyhole, I see who it is. It's Sunday. What are they doing here?

I open the door, "Morgan, Garcia?"

"Hey Reid," Garcia pushes past me, "Can I use your bathroom? I really gotta go. Thanks."

As Garcia shuts herself in the bathroom, I turn to Morgan, "Err, hi."

"Nice pyjamas," Morgan comments smugly, "You know, you dress like an old man."

"I could comment on your fashion sense too, Derek," I raise an eyebrow, "But I won't."

"It's best that you don't," Morgan chuckles, "So what are you up to this weekend? Watching Star Trek and dissolving the entire series?"

"Actually, no," I say proudly, "I, unlike you, am doing work."

"You're such a stick in the mud, Reid," Morgan shakes his head, "You need to get a social life while you're still young."

"Did you come here just to insult me or for some better reason?"

The sound of running water is heard and Garcia emerges, "We've come to adduct you, sweetheart."

"I…what?"

"That's right," Garcia grins widely, "We're going to hit the mall and see the most amazing band on the face of the earth."

"I'm sorry, I'm not really into music…" I start to say.

"Reid, you're coming whether you like it or not," Garcia insists, "After you bailed on us for like the hundredth time last night, Derek and I decided it was time we took you out. To civilization. You know, beyond the world of Sci-fi and Sigmund Freud."

"Hey, I'm not obsessed with Freud anymore!" I object.

"You can't win," Morgan tells me, "It's two against one."

"Spencer?"

I freeze. Alice is standing in the doorway of my bedroom, wearing just my pyjama shirt with her underwear, wide-eyed. Garcia and Morgan see her and immediately look at me. I can feel myself turning bright red.

"Oh, um, Alice," I say quickly, "These are my coworkers. Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan." I cross my arms uneasily.

Alice visibly swallows, "Hey, um, I'll be right back." She disappears into my room again, shutting the door.

Garcia's mouth curls into a smile, "Oh my god…who was that?!"

"A friend of mine," I tell her directly, "She's been staying with me."

"For how long?" Morgan asks.

"Just since last night." I reply simply.

"So that's why you blew off the Mott's Clamatos," Garcia begins to laugh, "For something a bit tastier."

"Hey, it's not like that!" I feel my face turning even redder, "She's just a friend, ok? I've known her since I was a kid, and-"

"Wait a second, isn't that the girl who was at the grocery store?" Morgan points over his shoulder, "You spoke to her. I was there."

"It is," I admit, "But she's strictly a friend of mine who is need of a place to stay, so I offered."

"Great place you've got for her," Garcia shakes her head, "They say people's personalities are reflected in their living space."

"Which makes you boring, compact and messy. Like IKEA." Morgan adds.

"Oh snap!" Garcia high-fives him and I want to sulk. Why do they insist on doing this to me?

"Sorry about that," Alice walks out, fully clothed in what she wore yesterday, "I wasn't exactly changed."

"That's cool," Morgan stretches out his hand and she shakes his, then Garcia's, "Reid was just telling us about you

"Oh really? Good things, I hope?" Alice catches my eye.

I think I'm going to be sick.

"Hey Alice, you like Rilo Kiley?" Garcia asks her, "They're playing at the downtown mall today. Free admission. You can tag along."

"Yeah, sounds good," Alice smiles, "You going too, Spence?"

"He sure is," Morgan answers for me, "In fact, once he gets out of his glamorous attire, we'll be hitting the road."

Morgan, if I could hit you, I would.

---

"She's gorgeous," Garcia whispers to Morgan as Reid changes in the other room, "Isn't she?"

"Yeah, never thought Reid would hook up with a girl like her," Morgan says in disbelief, "She's a hot one."

"Well he's saying they're just friends," Garcia says slowly, "What do you think, Mr. Profiler?"

"Not sure," Morgan replies, "You saw what she was wearing. Think they had sex?"

"Reid? God, no!" Garcia tries not to laugh, "He's practically a Church Boy. And Alice seems like the good, honest type. Never."

"Well, sex or no sex," Morgan says as Reid announces he is ready to go, "It's not like him to keep a girl in his apartment. Especially a smokin' hot one."


	8. Groceries and Secrets

I AM OFFICIALLY CHANGING THE NAME OF THIS FIC TO 'TIME AFTER TIME'.

Well, I lived up to THIS promise…now tomorrow I'll live up to the others.

Can I say that Reid is beautiful? I'm in love with him. But unfortunately, so is Alice.

Only I'm actually admitting to it.

Just a note: The Garcia/Alice Morgan/Reid conversations are taking place at the same time. Think of Shrek 2 when the king and queen first meet Shrek and Fiona. Bad example, I know, but it was the only one I could think of.

Enjoy!

---

The Rilo Kiley concert in the mall was an experience. I didn't know the band or any of their songs, but I still enjoyed the day out. Garcia was jumping up and down, taking photos with her cell phone. Eventually she got me to jump along with her. I had a great time. Morgan attracted a bunch of girls (not surprising) while Spencer stood around looking awkward. He hadn't changed much in the social field.

The group of us went for a walk, talking about our lives and jobs. Of course, they couldn't reveal too much about the BAU, but that was ok with me. I didn't exactly have a job anymore, thanks to Derek. Now I was still trying to find work. Of course, I lied and said I still worked as a librarian. I made a mental note to go job-hunting later, via the Classifieds.

Before long, Garcia found out about the kitchen fiasco and after verbally abusing Spencer for a good ten minutes, she dragged me to the grocery store. I wanted to pay for the groceries, but I'd no money and my credit cards were all cancelled anyway (Derek yet again). Thankfully, Garcia understood. "My treat," she'd insisted, "I'd rather do this than let you starve…or turn into a toothpick like Reid."

Spencer walked off with Morgan, saying they'd meet us at the checkouts. It was a deal. So here we are, grocery shopping.

"I can't believe Reid has nothing in the kitchen to eat," Garcia says as we wander around Winn-Dixie, "I mean, now that I think about it, I can, but sweetie…he has a LADY in the house." She winks at me.

"We're not dating, Penelope," I say, blushing at the thought, "We're just friends."

"Mmm-hmm," she reaches for a frozen mini-pizza box and tosses it in the cart, "So what's your business with him, anyway?"

"She's in a spot of trouble, " Reid explains to Morgan on the other side of the store, "I can't just leave her be. It's Alice, you know…well, I guess you don't, but-"

"What kind of trouble?" Morgan asks, stopping to flip through a copy of Maxim.

"My boyfriend hurt me, that's all I'm going to say," I tell Garcia, avoiding her gaze, "He hurt me bad."

Garcia pauses, turning to face me, sombreness upon her bespectacled face, "How bad?"

"I honestly don't know," Spencer continues, "If I could get it out of her, I would."

"Reid, you're a profiler," Morgan says with a laugh, "I'm pretty sure you can."

"I'm not going to profile her! I can't do that!"

Morgan smirks. Reid crosses his arms, "What?"

"I know someone who can help," Garcia promises as she puts a pack of Eggo waffles in the cart, "A good friend of mine."

"JJ?" Reid looks horrified, "What…no! I'm not asking-"

"Reid, get a hold of yourself, man," Morgan says firmly, "You and I both know how good JJ is with this kind of thing. Hell, it's her job…our job. Now do you want to help your girlfriend out or not?"

Reid pauses, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Right." Morgan says with disbelief.

"Oh, before we go, we've gotta pick up one of these," Garcia reaches into a CD Bargain Bin and hands me a copy of Cyndi Lauper's 'She's So Unusual", "Music is a must, my dear!"

I flip it over and begin to read over the track list. My mouth drops open when I see it.

The song.

Our song.

"Time After Time…" I almost want to ask her how she knows, but to avoid awkwardness I say nothing more.

"Reid likes it, too, believe it or not," Garcia adds, "Funny, I always thought him to be a fan of Beethoven or someone else you can listen to if you want to die of pure boredom."

"Wait, he remem- I mean, he likes that kind of music?"

"Oh yeah," Garcia replies, "One time when things got gloomy around the office, I sent around a list for my peeps to add a choice song. Morgan picked David Bowie, JJ chose Coldplay…and Reid chose that song. Never found out why."

I knew. Or at least, I hoped.

Garcia grabbed a few more CD's for me and then we headed to the checkouts.

"So I'll give my girl a call and you can come in tomorrow," Garcia says, "We're not busy; the case is cold anyway. Trust me, she's a doll. You'll love her."

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," Reid says quietly, "What if JJ makes Alice feel uncomfortable?"

"And why would she do that?" Morgan's gaze dug for a better answer. Reid had nothing.

"You've got a good idea of why she's hiding," Morgan faces him, "I know you do."

Reid bites his lip and still says nothing. Morgan waits patiently. He knows an answer will come soon enough.

"This morning, before we left," Reid says slowly, "I found a bloody razor in the bathroom."

"So? Girls cut sometimes when they shave, too."

"N-no," he looks Morgan in the eye, "I think she's hurting herself. I really do. But not on her arms; at least, not anywhere visible to anyone else…Morgan, I think she's been sexually abused."


	9. The Sonnets of William Shakespeare

As we get back to the apartment that night, all I want to do is sleep

As we get back to the apartment that night, all I want to do is sleep. I don't care that Spencer decides to stay up and work. I decide to wait for the couch, and curl up in his bed until he's finished. It is there I fall asleep…and a dream consumes me.

"Go away!" I screamed, throwing my half-eaten box of chocolates at the door.

The door to my bedroom slowly opened and he peeked in, "Aly?"

"Oh my god," I sat up, quickly pushing the candy wrappers off my bed, "Spencer! I'm so sorry. I forgot I had to meet you at the library."

"It's ok," Spencer came in and closed the door behind him, "I came over anyway."

He looked at the bed, the television and then me. My room was a disaster. I'd come home with Valentine's candy to stuff my face with after Lars had cheated on me yet again. I didn't bother to fix my hair and the running make-up on my face that was pasted with dried tears upon my cheeks. To top that all off, I had an old romance flick running.

God, I must've looked pathetic.

Spencer gave me a weak smile, "I brought something for you."

I wiped my eyes, "Oh…Spence, you didn't have to…"

"But I wanted to."

He walked over to me and sat next to me on my bed. A clumsily wrapped box with a red ribbon, and a card reading 'To Alice, Love Spencer.' I smiled weakly, proceeding to open the unexpected gift.

"The Sonnets of William Shakespeare," I said breathlessly, lifting it from the paper, "I…I love Shakespeare…"

"I know," Spencer said quietly, "It's all his sonnets. Every single one. I was going to get a Romeo and Juliet book, but I knew you already had the play and-"

"No, it's perfect," I said, embracing him, "Thank you…so much. This means so much to me."

Letting go, I smiled at him, "Can you read it to me?"

Spencer smiled back, "Sure."

Together, we snuggled on my bed and he opened the book. I closed my eyes and listened.

_FROM fairest creatures we desire increase,  
That thereby beauty's rose might never die,  
But as the riper should by time decease,  
His tender heir might bear his memory:  
But thou, contracted to thine own bright eyes,  
Feed'st thy light'st flame with self-substantial fuel,  
Making a famine where abundance lies,  
Thyself thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel.  
Thou that art now the world's fresh ornament  
And only herald to the gaudy spring,  
Within thine own bud buriest thy content  
And, tender churl, makest waste in niggarding.  
Pity the world, or else this glutton be,  
To eat the world's due, by the grave and thee. _

"Beautiful…" I whispered.

"You are." Spencer whispered back.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him, "What?"

"Don't listen to what Lars says," Spencer tells me, "You're beautiful to me."

"Aww…" I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He blushed.

But I missed.

Spencer's POV

"1:00am? You've got to me kidding me," I think to myself, closing the last file after placing the report inside, "Damn."

I yawn and scratch the back of my neck, heading to my room to get my pyjamas. Once I find them, I change, brush my teeth and then go to my bed. It is warm, soft, and…wait a minute.

Alice Cleeland is in my bed.

And she's grabbing me.

"Umm, Alice?" I whispered sharply, "That's my arm!"

"Mmm…" she groans in her sleep, pulling me closer.

"Alright, fine," I grunt, "I'm too tired to care anyway."

My eyes droop shut as I lay my head on the pillow. Alice moves close and cuddles up to me. It's not so bad…she is really warm, come to think of it. Her head rests in the crook of my neck. I can smell her hair. I feel as though I've entered a sanctuary.

Oh, how I wish morning would never come.


	10. The Course of True Love

A/N: This scene is kind of graphic, because it involves some cutting

A/N: This scene is kind of graphic, because it involves some cutting. I know how touchy a subject this is. If it bothers you, I'd advise you to skip a few paragraphs.

Also…be prepared to be shocked at what happens near the end.

The razor falls into the sink and I stand back. Tears roll down my cheeks as I look into the mirror. I don't recognize who I'm looking at. I want so badly to punch the damn reflection and watch it shatter into a million tiny pieces. I want to scream at the top of my lungs, hoping to God someone up there hears me. I want to end this.

I've entered Spencer Reid's life again, and I know Derek will find us, and he'll kill him. Just like he killed my parents when I ran to them for help, and how he made me swear never to tell anyone he did it, or he'd go after my sister as well. I've lived in this hell for the past few years of my life, wondering how to get out. It doesn't matter what I do or where I go…he always finds me. It is only a matter of time.

I look down. I am just in Spencer's pyjama shirt, and my underwear. The cuts I made on my thighs the day before are still there. When it happened, I watched it fall, not bothering to wipe it away. After all, Derek never wiped my blood away…he just, kept going…and now I can't feel anything…maybe, just maybe, if I cut them enough, he'll be disgusted with me and find someone else to do it with.

I sit down on the toilet seat. It is 3:00am. Spencer won't be up for a few hours yet, that I know for sure.

Perhaps now would be a good time.

Quietly, I turn on the water in the bathtub. I watch it run and fill to the top. Then, I sneak into the living room and steal some stationary, as well as a pen. On the floor, I pen this message:

_Dear Spencer,_

_Better be with the dead, whom we, to gain our peace, have sent to peace, Than on the torture of the mind to lie in restless ecstasy. Duncan is in his grave; After life's fitful fever he sleeps well: treason has done his worst; nor steel, nor poison, Malice domestic, foreign levy, nothing, can touch him further_

Alice

And then I sink into the bath, slipping my head underwater. Goodbye, Spencer Reid. I hurt you in childhood, I hurt you now. I will trouble you no more.

Spencer's POV

It is nearly 3:00am when I hear the sound of running water. Etch that, someone's running a bath. I realize Alice isn't in my arms anymore. What would she be doing running a bath at this hour?

Wait.

I spring out of bed and rush to the bathroom.

"ALICE!"

Struggling, I pull her out of the bathtub, water splashing everywhere. I place her on the floor and check for a pulse. Nothing.

"Hang on, Aly," I whisper, proceeding to perform CPR, "Come on!"

Within a few minutes, she begins to cough and splutter. At first, I'm ecstatic to see she is alive. And then I glare at her, remembering her attempt, "What the hell were you doing?!"

Alice says nothing.

"Answer me, Alice!" I shake her, but gently, "Why?"

Alice's eyes fill with tears, "I-I'm sorry…"

My anger fades as I see those eyes. I pull her into my arms and she embraces me, sobbing into my shoulder. I hold her closely, gripping her hair and stroking it.

"Macbeth," I say quietly, once we part, "Your note was from Macbeth."

Alice nods silently.

I don't know what makes me say this, but I do, "_For aught that I could ever read, could ever hear by tale or history, the course of true love never did run smooth_."

And I don't know what makes her do this, but Alice kisses me. Really kisses me.

And lastly, I don't know what makes either of us do this, but in our dampened state, we continue to kiss all the way back to my room, to my bed…and there we make love for the first time.


	11. Found Out

Ha

Ha. I shocked you guys with the end of that last one. Precisely what I wanted. Although, if you were both shocked and not shocked by it (to quote one of my best reviewers), that's fine.

Also, I'm glad you didn't begin to plot my death, ReidsLuvr93. Hope this update was quick enough for ya!

This is intended to be humorous. Bombs away!

Morgan's POV

Ah, Monday. Another beautifully gruesome day at the BAU. Damn, I love my job.

"Hey gorgeous," Garcia winks at me as I come in, "Lookin' fly today.'

"Fly? That's a new one," I laugh, "What, you been bar-hopping or something?"

"Not without you," she flirts right back at me, "Thought I'd try something new."

I go to make my coffee and something feels out of place. Looking to my right, I realize Reid isn't there dumping in his usual six cups of sugar to 'wake him up.' Hmm. Perhaps I'm a little later than usual.

I say hello to JJ and Emily. Then Hotch and Gideon. No sign of Reid.

Hotch waves us over and says, "Five minutes."

Five minutes meaning 'right now.' I can decode the guy. Well, sort of.

The group of us head into the investigation room and sit down, chattering lightly about the case, our weekends, and other stuff. I look around as the door closes and still I don't see him. Something is up. Dr. Spencer Reid is never late. Ever.

Hotch speaks up, "Anyone seen Reid?"

Gideon shrugs, "JJ?"

"Why you asking me?" JJ says with a smirk.

"Sorry I'm late!"

I raise my eyebrows as Reid suddenly bursts in, looking like an absolute mess. Well, aside from his usual messiness. The dark eye circles are there, but not as prominent. A coffee stain runs on his dark blue sweater, probably from the wet cup he places on the table. His messenger back is open, with various papers falling everywhere, some even in the doorway. But what I notice most is his hair.

It's…different.

Garcia follows him, "Easy, tiger."

"Morning Garcia," Reid says hastily, "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really, just getting started," Hotch says, sounding irritated, "Got the files?"

"Yeah, I do," Reid sets some paper down on the table, rummaging through his messenger bag, "Somewhere…"

Hotch, JJ and the others begin to gather around the evidence board and talk. Perfect opportunity.

I wave Garcia over, "Penelope. Look at his hair."

Garcia kneels down to be at my ear level, "What about it?"

We pause. Her eyes grow wide, "Oh. Oh. OH!"

Reid sees we're looking at him, "What?"

"Nice hair." Garcia says, crossing her arms.

Reid smoothes it back, but it still stands straight up, "Yeah, I overslept."

"Overslept? You? Reid, you're usually here an hour earlier than the rest of us." I say.

"Yeah, well, this time I just did, alright?" Reid continues to search, attempting to ignore us.

"Spencer, sweetie," Garcia puts a hand on his shoulder, "Don't think we don't notice your 'sex hair.'"

Reid's cheeks flush red, "My what?!"

"Please, it's so obvious," I begin to laugh hysterically, "Come on, tell us what happened. Where was it?"

"I didn't," Reid snaps, "Ok?"

"Yeah, we don't believe you," Garcia pokes him, "Come on, come on…"

"I took a shower and went to bed with my hair wet, and I woke up late and didn't have time to fix it," Reid says heatedly, "There, happy?"

"You guys took it to the shower?" Garcia claps her hands, "Baby, you're a frisky one!"

"NO!"

"Showers aren't bad," I add, "And I'm guessing you guys finished off in bed. That's why you fell asleep there."

"AND he slept late!" Garcia giggles, "Damn, must've been good!"

"Shower and bed," I shake my head, "Gotta hand it to you, man."

"IT WASN'T THE SHOWER, IT WAS THE BATHTUB, OK?!"

"Ahem."

We turned to see Hotch standing there with his arms crossed, "May we begin?"

Reid's face is now completely tomato red as he places his files on the table, "Um, yeah."

Garcia whispers, "My god. Spence finally slept with someone."

"Yeah," I reply with a smile, "Hell's gonna freeze over."


	12. Let's Just Forget

Alice's POV

Love, love, love the reviews. Glad you guys liked it! But now, let's get serious.

This may just be my personal view, but in my opinion I think the act of sex is sacred- and in this story it is crucial to the plotline and what is to come. Sex is a symbol of love, and shouldn't be one of just lust. Someone called me a 'horny teenager' when I told them about my decision to include this in a story, and I was deeply offended. I realize how much of big deal this is in the world. And let me assure you, it's not just in this story because I like Reid. There is much more to come.

--

Alice's POV

My god, what have I done?

Slowly, I get up, looking at myself in the mirror on the wall.

"He's seen me," I think silently, "He's seen the slashes on my thighs. The bruises. He's seen everything."

I don't understand how, after all Derek has done to me, that I can simply hop into bed with Spencer. Spencer REID, my childhood friend, the one who's life I am currently intruding on. Him, of all people!

"You whore…" Derek's words echo in my mind, "You're nothing but a little whore."

I cover my body and turn away from the mirror. I can't look at myself.

--

Spencer's POV

I just can't focus today.

Yes, I lost my virginity last night, but that's not what is bothering me.

It's what I saw. And heard.

"Hey loverboy," Garcia teases as I walk into her tiny office, "Just getting away for some quick phone sex or what?"

Will I EVER live this down?

"Shut up," I snap at her, "If you're just going to make fun of me, then fine. I'm leaving."

Garcia pulls up a chair, "While we're both here, why don't you tell your dearest Penelope what exactly DID happen last night?"

"NO."

"I promise I won't make fun of you."

Hmm, that sounded sincere.

I sit down next to her, "Ok…"

And then I tell Garcia everything. How we fell asleep, how I woke up hearing the running water and how it lead to the act itself.

"A-and she just kept kissing me. I kissed her back…then we started to lose out clothes. I don't know why, but I didn't stop…" my hands shake as I tell the story, "But then, right before we…you know…I noticed…"

"What?" Garcia almost whispers.

"…she had cuts on her thighs," I finish, "Like, self-inflicted. Garcia, if she's been sexually abused, at least like I think she has, why would she sleep with me?"

Penelope's lips curl, "I don't know, genius. You tell me."

I got nothing.

"Go on, I'm listening. So tell me, how was it, overall?"

I swallow, continuing to tell Garcia about how nervous I was. It was, after all, my first time. I spilled about how beautiful Alice was, how I held her like I'd wanted to for years. Of course, I didn't go into detail, but I basically told her the story.

When I finish, Garcia doesn't laugh or poke fun at me. Instead, she looks…almost poignant.

"Wow…" she shakes her head.

"What?" my cheeks flush.

"Spence, that's something," she smiles, "Really something."

"Very funny."

"No, really, I mean it," Garcia sighs, "Damn. I'm jealous."

I'm still confused, "Of what?!"

"Ugh," Garcia turns her back to me, "Think about this: last night, did you have sex or did you make love?"

For the first time I had no answer.

--

Alice's POV

"You start Monday," the thug says with a laugh, "Remember, baby, you get tips for the more you show."

I give him a weak smile and walk out of the strip joint. I hail a taxi and climb in, giving him the address of Spencer's apartment building. Sitting in the back, I look down at the card I was given by my new employer. Kitty Kat Gentlemen's Club.

Yes, I am now working nights at a strip joint. Do I want to get naked for strangers? No. Do I want to find a safe hiding place on the other side of the city far from Derek? Yes. He'd never suspect it. Therefore, I'll be making a living. Only temporarily, of course. Until I'd get enough money to move out of Spencer's and get a place of my own.

Fingers crossed, Spencer never finds out.

--

Spencer's POV

I walk inside my apartment that night, closing the door behind me. I am hopelessly exhausted. There was so much casework today I thought my head might explode. I never got the chance to ask J.J. about coming to talk to Alice. So now, I'm tired, cranky and aching all over.

"Spencer?"

I see Alice sitting on the couch, crossed legged and upright.

Oh look, the girl I've been in love with since I was sixteen, just recently lost my virginity to and had the most amazing night of my life with.

Awkward.

"H-hi," I scratch the back of my neck, "Umm…"

"Can we just forget about, 'you know'…" Alice hunches her shoulders, "I know it was an accident, and I'm really sorry about it. I want to put it behind us."

"Yeah," I say, relieved, "Let's forget about it."

Alice gets up and embraces me in a hug. Her hair smells nice.

"Thank you, so much, for what you did," she whispers, "I promise I won't ever pull something stupid like that ever again."

I am about to respond, but I instead let out a soft cry. Alice lets go.

She smiles knowingly, "Would you like to book an appointment with Dr. Cleeland?"

I sigh, "Please."

Moments later, I lie spread out on the couch, my head on her lap. Alice begins to work on me and I start to feel sleepy already.

"I swear you have magic hands…" I say drowsily.

"I swear you have serious back problems," Alice quips, "Stop being so tense. Just relax."

She pauses for a moment to turn on the television, going to the Sci-Fi channel.

"Will Star Trek calm you down?" she asks.

I mumble, "Please keep going…"

"Right then."

Within the next hour, Alice traces her fingertips along the places I am hurting. Quietly, she chatters to me. Sometimes I respond. Soothing sensations race all over me. By the time she starts to stroke my hair, I'm nearly out.

"Alice?" I say quietly.

"Yes, Spencer?" she says sweetly.

I think I love you.

"Nothing."


	13. Telling JJ

Warning: Character death ahead

About time I came back, eh? School started and so did the madness. I've had Reid on the brain for two days now, so never fear!

Fingers crossed, you guys think this is worth the wait!

--

JJ's POV

Midday. I place the files on my desk and shake my head. Of all the things that come with working in the FBI, I'd say filing reports is the worst.

"JJ?"

I turn around and see Spencer Reid standing there, his hands shoved in his pockets, biting his lip and looking uneasy. He is always this way whenever he wants to talk.

"You need something?" I ask sweetly.

"Yeah…" he gestures to my office, and we both go inside. I shut the door, "What's up?"

"I'm not quite sure how to say this," Reid tells me, sitting down in the chair by my desk, "But…I need your help."

I raise my eyebrows. This was different. "My help? With what?"

Reid starts to play with his hands, "A friend of mine…she's in trouble."

SHE? Spencer has a friend? Who is a GIRL?

I frown, "Ok then, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, really, but…"

For about fifteen minutes, Reid explains the whole story to me. I listen intently. It sounds like a movie; then again, so does every other case we come across at the BAU. For about fifteen minutes, he explains everything to me.

"…and I knew you were the only person I could come to. Well, besides Gideon…"

Reid nervously plays with his hands and swallows. He is uneasy, telling me this.

I try to sound more understanding, "Have you told anyone else?"

"Only Morgan," Reid says quietly, "But, he's kind of teasing me about this, Alice living with me and all…"

"Would you like me to come with you to meet her?" I ask, "I mean, only if she wants to. Has she given her consent or is she reluctant?"

"Actually," Reid smirks, "I don't think she knows."

I roll my eyes and sigh, "You've never had much luck with girls."

(Oh, if she only knew)

Reid shrugs.

I give him an assuring smile, "Would you like me to come by tonight? I'm free."

He looks automatically relieved, "Yeah, yeah…that'd be great."

A few words later and I am back to work.

"Alice Cleeland…" I mutter, sitting at my computer, "I wonder what I can find about you on Google…"

What I find shocks me.

_DOUBLE HOMICIDE IN NEW JERSEY SUBURBS_

_Mark and Rita Cleeland were found dead in their New Jersey home yesterday, with gunshots to the head that caused instant death. The couple had been residents of the Pine Valley suburb in the Western area of the state for at least six years, and have two daughters, Bethany and Alice, both of whom were away at school when the murders occurred. No evidence has been found and witnesses report only a blue Saturn that stopped at the house briefly the day before. Police are looking to further investigate the case as soon as possible._

I browse for updates and find none. I discover Alice was enrolled in a college at the time, and was not at home, just as the article suggested. The killer was never found. She was orphaned at the age of 21.

But how did that lead to her sexual abuse? Better yet, how did Spencer find out?

Somehow I feel he didn't tell me everything.

--

Alice's POV

I hate dancing. I hate stripper music. And I hate, hate, hate taking off my clothes to this music for random strangers who through cash at me so I'll show more.

The only thing I can take comfort in is the fact that I'm at least making money.

I know I cannot stay at Spencer's forever. I feel guilty for being there already; disrupting his life, his career, likely even invading the space meant for his girlfriend in the photo. What would she think if she knew what we'd done?

I could never tell anyone, but until last night, I'd never made love. Sex, yes, but this…this was different. Derek preferred to be rough and hurt me, but Spencer did not.

Here I am, exposing my body for money. But only last night, I'd shared it with someone I loved.

Now if only I could get that stupid thought of my head.


	14. The Angel in the Rain

It has become apparent to me as I wait for the Reid-flavored episode of Criminal Minds tonight that this story is moving slowly. And it's not because I haven't written in awhile- - it's that I know where I want to take this but I don't know how to get it there. But worry not: I now have it planned out!

You might remember Lila Archer, from the episode in which Reid falls for a Hollywood starlet. I know I do. I also know many Gube Girls were quite angered by the episode. Lila will be featured in my next chapter. If you haven't seen the episode, well…rent or buy Season 1, watch Somebody's Watching, and cry.

Or, like my friend Sabrina, clench your angry fists.

I plan on going through the chapters and editing things, so it is all grammatically perfect and the story correct. Soon. I'm in Grade 12, so cut me some slack.

P.S. Miss me? I missed the reviews : )

**Spencer's POV**

JJ never got the chance to meet Alice that night. We got a call around the time we finished talking, and, well, we worked late. Again.

I feel frustrated. I know Alice needs help, but at the same time I haven't yet confronted her about it. What's worse is our 'relationship' is so confusing right now…I mean, what are we?

One of these days, this genius will figure it out.

So here I sit, in the meeting room, waiting for Gideon to come walking in with Hotchner. I fiddle with my hands, as I do when I'm feeling apprehensive.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Morgan asks me suddenly.

I wet my lips, "Yeah…I think so."

But she isn't.

**Alice's POV**

It is officially impossible to run fast in heels. This I have discovered before, and I am rediscovering it now.

My shift has just ended and I am running as fast as I can back to Spencer's apartment. I have completely forgotten what time he finished work, therefore I hope to get home before him and change. I need to hide the evidence of my new job, especially since I told him I got a job at the public library near Brock Street.

Librarians and strippers don't exact work in the same conditions, you know.

So here I am, trying my best to run the streets of Quantico, in skyrocketing stilettos and fishnet stockings. Guys keep whistling at me and I ignore them. I really want to take a bus, but I don't want anyone seeing me. I feel ashamed in the neon lights of the club where I work, and on the street it's just as bad.

Then, just as I jump onto the curb after crossing the street, the edge of my left heel catches the curb itself and I fall flat on my face. I quickly wipe the tip of my nose, seeing fresh blood. I glance into a nearby store window and see I've scraped my nose on the concrete. But I don't have time for this. Despite my injury, I continue to attempt to run, and I fall a few more times.

Finally, I get to the apartment. I race up the stairs as fast as my painful stilettos can take me. All I can think is, _"Please, please don't let Spencer be home…"_

As luck would have it, he isn't. I turn the spare key in the lock and walk in to be relieved. I go change in the bathroom and hide my clothes underneath his bed, a place Spencer Reid would never look. I would know…when we were teenagers he was always afraid of under the bed. He probably still is.

Walking around in his pajamas, I got to make a pot of tea. After putting the kettle on, I see a couple papers scattered on the table in the living room. It isn't my place to snoop, but the handwriting seems familiar. So I take a peek.

_Dear Spencer,_

_I'm so glad to see you and Alice are friends again. I remember when you were a teenager and she used to meet you when she was finished school for the day. She was such a sweet girl._

I turn to the next one.

_Dear Spencer,_

_I should like to meet Alice again. I haven't seen her in years. What does she look like? Is she still as beautiful as you say?_

I blush, quickly putting the letters down. It seems that Diana Reid and her son are communicating by letters. I wonder if she still lives in the same house…

"Alice?"

I perk up immediately, unintentionally, "Hi Spencer."

He closes the door, looking exhausted, "What a day."

"I'm making tea," I announce, standing up, "Find something on the television. I'll go get us some."

A shy smile appears on his face and I feel a bit flustered, "Ok. Sounds great."

Great. Not good, but great. I think I love him.

After a few minutes we are both settled onto the couch, watching CSI: Miami.

"You know, there are so many inaccuracies on this show," Spencer says, "I mean, if I could count them all…"

"And that guy's acting is terrible." I add, nodding.

We both look at each other. I point to the remote. He nods. We laugh.

But before I can change the channel, a crash of thunder echoes into the night and Spencer jumps. He looks embarrassed. I smile at him. Then another crash comes, followed by a flash of lightning. Then, just as the rain is about to fall, the electricity goes out.

"I spilled my tea!" Spencer says in the dark, sounding frustrated.

"Where are you?" I search in the dark, "Do you have a flashlight anywhere?"

"In the kitchen I did," Spencer replies, sounding panicky, "But I forget…" Thunder crashes. "WHERE I left it."

I giggle, "You're still afraid of thunder."

"No," he laughs nervously, "Of course NOT!"

He scoots closer to me, hugging me tightly as it continues to break into the sky.

I laugh, "Don't worry, I've got you."

Spencer hugs me tighter, "I hate thunderstorms."

"Remember what your mom used to say?" I ask him knowingly.

After a pause, he replies, "The only safe place to hide is your bed."

"Right," I feel around in the dark, "Come on."

Somehow, I make it to Spencer's bedroom, and we both crawl into the warm bed. Once under the covers, he snuggles up to me like a child. I know how scared his is. I've seen him this way before.

Thunder continues to boom, and he buries his face in my shoulder. I hold him. He's so fragile right now.

Rain starts to pour down on the windows. I can see them from the bed. Gently, I stroke his hair, and he hums quietly. The rain itself is like a lullaby, made just for us.

"Hey Spencer?" I ask in a half-whisper.

He answers me with a soft, sweet kiss.

_Oh my, my, my._

Butterflies erupt in my stomach by the thousands. I can't breathe or think straight. But somehow…it feels just fine.

Suddenly, Spencer stops.

"You've got a scrape on your nose," he whispers, touching it gently.

"Fix it, then," I whisper back, "You know how."

This was the second time I'd felt love. I refuse to let it go, at least, not tonight.

In the morning, we'll blame fatigue for it, or pretend it never happened. But for now, we'll admit it to ourselves, and each other…that it is worth it.

When we finish, we lie there, staring at each other. One last piece of thunder crashes into the night.

"It's just an angel in heaven bowling," I tell him, "That's all."

Spencer shakes his head, "The angel is here."

So this is what it means to make love.


	15. Two Threats

I am so on a roll tonight. And, slightly angry because I can't watch the new episode of Criminal Minds tonight because my sister wants to watch the CMA's instead.

The things I do for the love of my family.

---

**Alice's POV**

Three weeks and I have made almost enough cash to start thinking about an apartment of my own. I'm still sick, which really sucks, since I am not throwing up at work. Katie, one of my coworkers, who is actually a pretty decent person, is worried about me.

"It's not normal, honey," she keeps saying as I flush the toilet, "It really isn't."

"Look, it'll go away," I tell her, going to look at myself in the mirror, "I've been sick before, and I always get better."

Yeah, being sick meaning lasting a mere 24 hours.

Katie puts her blue wig on over her auburn hair, "Well, we'd better get out there again." She looks at me, sadness in her eyes, "I still wish you hadn't taken this job, Alycat. You're way too young to be doing this dirty job."

I don't have a choice.

Just then, my phone goes off in my purse. Thinking it is Spencer, I quickly run outside into the alley, so the loud club music doesn't give me away. I turn on my phone and press TALK.

"Hello?"

"You dirty little piece of shit."

I freeze on the spot. My blood runs cold. I know that voice. I know that tone.

"Derek."

I know who that guy is. I will kill him if you don't come back to me."

"Derek, please, I can explain-"

"I will rip that skinny bastard into shreds if you aren't back by tonight."

A rush of courage comes suddenly, "I will not come back to you, Derek."

And he hangs up.

**Spencer's POV**

The case has taken up so much of my time that I haven't been able to really speak with JJ. The majority of the time I'm with either Hotch or Gideon. Or I'm in my office going over a million files.

At this particular moment I am in my office with the files.

"Dr. Reid? This came for you."

I glance up and see Jake place a brown envelope on my desk. I nod.

The writing is unrecognizable, and I know for a fact that my mother usually sends letters to my apartment. This is clearly from someone I don't know.

Curious, I open the envelope and find a dirty piece of paper with scribbled black ink:

DOCTOR SPENCER REID

I KNOW YOU HAVE HER

I WANT HER BACK

YOU HAVE TAKEN MY GIRL

NOW I WILL TAKE YOURS

I swallow. The writing is fast and frenzied, and I know the person writing this is angry. I can almost feel the energy in the paper itself. I don't know how they got the address, or how they knew who I was...but somehow, I have a bad feeling of who they might be.

"Hey Reid!"

I jump, seeing Morgan in the doorway.

He flashes one of his winning smiles, "No need to freak on me, man. Come on. Hotch wants everyone in the room in five." He sees the paper. "What's that?"

"Just junk," I tell him, crunching the paper into a ball and tossing it into my wastebasket, "Let's go."

---

It is almost midnight. I hurry up the stairs to my apartment, hoping Alice isn't worried about me. My cell phone is still on, as it has been all day, but the only person who has called me is Gideon. By the time I reach the top o f the stairs, I see something – someone- I thought I might never see again.

Long blonde hair, big blue eyes, silver dress, heeled boots and seductive looks. It was Lila Archer all right.

"Spencer," her lips curl into a smile, "Hey."

"What…what are you doing here?" I ask, sounding a little meaner than expected.

"Well, it's a special day, you know." Lila says with a pouty lip.

I frown, "It is?"

"Don't you watch the entertainment networks?" Lila crosses her arms, "It's my birthday."

I flush pink, "Oh, well, I don't usually-"

She steps towards me and I'm instantly forgiven, "I thought, would I rather spend my special day, getting trashed in a Las Vegas hotel, or…" Lila pulls out a bottle of red wine from her purse, "…getting trashed with you?"

I start to sweat. Lila couldn't have shown up at a worse time.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Lila gestures to my apartment door, "I mean, you do live here, right? This is the address you gave me way back when."

I fumble with the key in my pocket, "Yeah, but, umm…"

YOU HAVE A GIRL LIVING WITH YOU.

"…my roommate might be in tonight."

Nice save, Spence.

Lila isn't fazed, "Well tell him to go out for a little while. We might need some time, if you know what I mean." She twists her hair around her finger. I bite my lip.

My shaky hands turn the key in the lock, and we step inside the apartment. I drop my bag on the floor as Lila sweeps by, marvelling at the smallness of my home. I quickly check around the room for any sign of Alice, hoping to give her a forewarning. But before I can do anything, Lila grabs me by the shoulders.

"It's just you and me now." Lila whispers, licking her lips.

She pushes me down onto the floor near the entryway, "I missed you, Spence. I missed you so, so much…why didn't you call me?"

A little dazed from being pushed and sandwiched by Lila, I reply, gasping, "I, erm…I was busy." I struggle with her being on top of me, which isn't as exciting as she might think, "You know, BAU stuff…"

Lila starts to unbutton my shirt, kissing me as she does it, "You can make up for it now."

A red flag goes up, "Shouldn't we, you know, talk first? Catch up on lost time? It's been a while since we last-"

"Kissed? In the pool?" Lila smiles, "Spence, this is going to be so much better."

Her hand moves to my belt buckle.

I try to sit up, "Lila, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but this is a little awkward for me…"

"Are you a virgin?" she asks bluntly.

No, not since a couple nights ago.

"Aww, you are! That is soooo cute. The first time is always the weirdest, I know. But don't worry." Lila pulls me closer. "I'll be gentle."

"No, Lila, you don't understand, it's not like that-"

Lila takes my belt and tosses it at the door. At that exact moment, low and behold, the door opens and in steps Alice.

Only, it's not the same Alice I've been around the last few weeks.

Her eyes are dark and caked with make-up, and beneath they look sad, almost hurt. She is wearing hardly anything, perhaps a very tiny underwear set beneath a jacket, along with thigh-high fishnet stockings and very high shiny boots. She stands there, gaping at us.

**Alice's POV**

It's bad enough that I have to work late at that stupid strip joint at night, but it's even worse when I'm working later. I guess I can't pass up an opportunity to make more money, since I want to move out so Spencer doesn't have to deal with me, but I suppose tonight I lost track of time. Now I'm paying for that.

I open the door to find Spencer lying on the floor, with a disgusting blonde on top of him. His belt has been thrown off, his shirt is slightly unbuttoned, and it seems as though I've interrupted something. My cheeks turn bright red as Spencer and I make eye contact.

"Oh. My. God," the blonde sits up, "You have got to be kidding me. A call girl, Spence? A call girl? THIS is what you've resorted to?"

"I'm not a call girl!" I snap.

"Lady of the night, then," the girl waves her hand, "Well?"

Spencer looks beyond embarrassed, "Lila, Alice isn't a call girl." He pauses. "I think."

Now I am genuinely hurt, "Spencer!"

"And she knows you by name, too," Lila shakes her head, "I get it. See ya."

Lila brushes past me and heads down the stairs of the apartment building. Spencer and I stare awkwardly at each other briefly.

"Alice, it's not…"

"I don't care anymore," I walk past him, "Go ahead. Go after her."

Spencer hesitates, but goes anyway. I try my best not to cry.

**Spencer's POV**

"Lila! Lila wait up!" I shout, chasing after the blonde head that is rapidly running down the street.

"Just go away!" Lila shouts back, walking faster, "Go back to your whore!"

I catch up with her, "Alice, is not a whore. She's my friend, and she's in trouble. I'm having her stay with me to protect her."

"Oh yeah? From what? Other customers?" Lila says with a glare.

I grow angry, "You're not listening to me."

"And you're not listening to me," Lila replies, "Spence, don't say it's not what it is. I saw the way you looked at her. It's the same way you looked at me…that day after Maggie was arrested. She's not just your friend."

I say nothing.

Lila shrugs, "I waited too long. I'm going back to L.A. And if you ever want to see me again…" She pauses. "…go to CBS on Thursday nights."

Then she walked away.

---

I close the door and nearly collapse. The past fifteen minutes have been some of the most eventful in my short twenty-plus years of living, despite other things. I knew Lila and I would meet again eventually, but not like this…

"Alice?" I call into the apartment, "Where are you?"

I hear a drawn-out groan coming from the bathroom. I quickly go to it to find Alice hunched over the toilet, throwing up almost violently.

"I-it's ok," she says in between breaths, "I've been sick, all day. And yesterday."

She goes to throw up again and I hold back her hair. I see there are tears in her eyes as I'm doing this. Alice is embarrassed and hurt. Once again, I don't know what to say.

Finished, Alice flushes and goes to wash in the sink. I stand behind her patiently, waiting for an explanation. At this point I feel like an interrogator in my own home. Funny what a life in the BAU can do to you.

"Please don't look at me like that, Spence," Alice shakes her head avoiding eye contact, "I already know how bad I look."

"I don't understand, Alice," I tell her, "What's going on?"

Alice finishes at the sink and turns to me. She shrugs.

"Well? What do you think? I'm not working at the library. I lied to you. I was going to put in my resume there but I couldn't because I saw Derek driving around nearby. So I took a cab to another part of the city and got a job elsewhere."

"As what? A stripper?"

"An exotic dancer, actually," Alice snaps, "I knew if it was far away from him then I could hide. And, I make really good money-"

Alice continues to talk, but I stop listening. I stare at her now, unable to believe what I am seeing. The girl I know is young, smiling, and happy. This isn't Alice. This stranger that I met by chance almost scares me. I want to know why she's chosen this life; what happened after she moved away. What happened when she stopped listening to that old song…

"Spencer? Are you even listening to me?"

I bite my lip, "You don't deserve this."

She looks rather confused, "Don't deserve what?"

"This life. That cruel boyfriend, that horrible, degrading job…"

"Hey. He's not my boyfriend anymore, Spencer. And for your information, that job pays well enough that someday I might be able to afford my own-"

"But it's not like you!" I almost snap at her, "Look at you. Look at what you're wearing. God, Alice, you're beautiful, and you shouldn't be showing your body to strangers like this. It's not fair to you. I don't care how much they pay, I'll pay triple the amount to keep those sickos away from you."

Alice looks at me with wide eyes. I shrug.

"Spencer," she whispers, her lip quivering, "I'm…I'm so sorry…"

Without warning, Alice starts to cry. She falls into my arms and I hold her while she sobs. It is always painful to see her hurt like this, but even worse when I don't know what to do. I try to think of what Gideon or JJ would do in the situation, but my train of thought is blinded by what Alice does next.

Her lips gently touch mine, and my eyes close automatically as she whispers, "What are we? Are we friends? Are we more?"

I whisper back, "I wish I knew."

Alice pauses, then pulls away. Her eyes are red from crying, but at least the black make-up is finally completely gone. She touches the side of my face with her hand.

"If it's not too much to ask…" Alice says quietly, "Can you sleep next to me tonight?"

I nod. She smiles.

"Good," Alice goes to walk out of the bathroom, "Oh, I've had a very rough day today, just so you know. I think I'll be needing a backrub this time."

I shake my head and smile. Alice Cleeland, I knew you were in there somewhere.


End file.
